


Hugs and Kisses

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Feliciano as a comic relief, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: A sibling trip to Spain, a girlfriend left with a lounging cat, nothing could go wrong. Right?
Relationships: South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 8





	Hugs and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Lovino Vargas - South Italy's official human name  
> Feliciano Vargas - North Italy's official human name

Nothing beats moments like these. Times when (F/n) could just leisurely hang out with her lover, cuddling and snuggling all throughout the day. Her boyfriend was one of the most complicated people she knows, and how she managed to keep up with him continues to surprise her.

Breathing in his unmistakable scent, she leant her head back, bumping into his shoulder, causing the male to stop momentarily and sigh, in what she understood was content.

Lovino Vargas. A man she had considered a stranger just a couple of months back. Being a scholar at a university in Italy and taking a major in the Culinary Arts programs, she happened to meet the grumpy Italian on her way as she looked for her class at the start of the semester. It wasn't the nicest way to meet someone, as she had bumped into him by accident and dropped her heavy books onto him, resulting in plenty, and plenty of cursing. Fortunately, he had spared her the additional embarrassment of commenting on bringing so many books to the first day of classes which was both inconvenient and unnecessary.

But, moving past that, she was happy that both of them were able to "hit it off", despite the conflicting personalities.

She loved how warm she felt when she was with him, despite not being the most romantic couple. Everything just felt so special whenever he did it. Dinner always tasted a hundred times better when he cooked; their shared apartment looked a hundred times cleaner whenever he would tidy things up; everything just seemed even more magical when he would laugh; she would always feel like she were on cloud nine whenever he asked her out on a surprise date, or surprise her, at the least.

"(F/n), are you listening?" Lovino's slightly aggravated voice called out, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Hmm? Ah, sorry. You were saying?" She motioned for him to continue. He shook his head, his elegant brown locks swaying in the process.

"Never mind. I just said that Feliciano was coming over, so you'd better tame him." The brunette announced. She had always loved the younger Vargas, he felt so much like the younger brother she never had, and nothing was ever dull whenever the said male was around.

Lovino was invited (or more like forced) by his friend, Antonio, to accompany him on a trip back to Spain for a festivity. Since the two had not seen each other in a while, she let him go. But not without a whole day spent with him.

"Oh, okay." She absentmindedly replied, tracing the grooves of his clavicle, making him shiver in response.

"Keh, _idiota_. You're really touchy, you know that?" **Idiot** He remarked, looking down at her as she lay tangled in his arms.

"Yeah, I know. I know you like it when I'm touchy, too." She giggled, leaning up to kiss his jaw. Intertwining their fingers, she snuggled even deeper into him, pressing her back against his chest as she moaned lightly in satisfaction.

"When are you planning to get up and be productive?" He questioned, his morning voice still evident, even though it was already 10:30.

"I don't plan on getting out of bed, Lovi," she groaned childishly, turning in place to face him and hug his torso tightly.

"(F/n)," "No! I'm staying here! Bear with me for a while, please. I'm gonna miss you." She whispered in defeat as her arms tightened around him even more.

**\---**

**Three Days Later**

"(F/n), let's play monopoly!" Feliciano cheered, bouncing happily into the room, his cat in tow.

"Sorry Feli, but I don't think I'm in the mood to play right now." The said girl quietly mumbled, putting down her phone as she smiled at him. The bubbly Italian cocked his head to the side in a cute manner before pouting, taking his feline into his arms.

"But all (F/n) does now is sulking all day! Maybe we should go out and get your mind off things!" He suggested, sitting next to her on the bed.

"You think so?" She meekly replied, lifting her head. He nodded vigorously with a grin to match and dragged her out by the wrist.

"Go and get ready, (F/n), I'm sure big brother would want you out and about!"

His statement had her frozen to the spot. Ah, how could just one simple boy get her so worked up? It's just been three days, yet she felt like she was already dying without Lovino's presence. Coupled with the fact that he could have not been bothered to pick up a phone plan on his way to a foreign country. She had not spoken to him since he left and knowing Antonio, he was most likely too preoccupied with the festivities and being back in his home country for a shared phonecall to cross his mind.

"Right." She hurriedly scampered away and into the bathroom to take a breather.

"Four days more. Four days more." She muttered, closing her eyes. If only time had a fast-forward switch.

Shaking off those unnecessary thoughts, she proceeded to change into comfortable clothes, not wanting to be bothered by the chilly autumn air.

**\---**

"Feli, why did you bring me here?" She questioned as she looked around. The smiling boy grinned even bigger as he sniffed the fresh air.

"It's almost the end of fall, we should spend it wisely, _si_?" **Yes** He remarked, placing his hands on his hips as if he had accomplished something big.

He had brought her to the slightly secluded part of the local park, where a canopy of amazing trees blocked the sky. There were dried leaves of red, orange, and brown scattered randomly, and some in small piles. Surprisingly, no children were found in that area, just a few couples here and there, having a romantic walk by the pavement.

Grabbing her gloved hand in his, the auburn-haired male dragged (F/n) towards one of the piles and pointed at it enthusiastically.

"Big brother and I used to jump on these! He brought me here whenever I was upset or sad, and it always made me feel ten times better! I'm sure you'll feel better too!" He beamed, grabbing a nearby rake and brought some more leaves.

She smiled at his concern and nodded.

"Alright. But only if you join me, alright?" She giggled as he immediately agreed, mirroring her joyous expression.

**\---**

The chirping of birds woke (F/n) up from your dreamless sleep. Groaning, she rolled over onto her back and sat up, fixing her bed head while yawning. She raised a brow in confusion as she saw the mattress next to her bed neatly folded. 

Usually, Feli would still be in bed, snoring silently while she cooked breakfast. She shrugged and instead fixed her sheets before starting the day.

"Feli? You're leaving?" She was surprised to see the said male already in warm clothes, sipping a hot cup of milk.

" _Si_ , I have a short errand to run. I'll be back before you know it, _bella_ ~" **Beautiful** He chirped. She nodded absentmindedly and patted his head before getting started on breakfast.

**\---**

It was getting quite late, and yet, her companion had not returned. (F/n) was starting to worry. Lovino had often teased her about being such a worry-wart, especially on trivial things, but in the current situation, she couldn't help it. She was left home alone, her boyfriend miles away, and his brother nowhere to be found. The only one with her was Feliciano's cat, and anyone can tell that it can't protect her from a burglar. _What's it going to do? Claw him to death?_

Pressing her lips together, she decided to watch a movie to get her mind sorted out. Feliciano's phone just probably died or he didn't have the time to call. 

A click from the backdoor made her freeze. She grabbed the nearest thing to her and soon turned as quiet as a mouse when she heard heavy, but careful footsteps and hushed voices.

 _"... She's asleep?"_ She could barely understand them.

 _"Of course!... Late... Up..."_ Was the only thing she could out together before the footsteps became louder. 

**_\---_ **

**_Lovino_ **

"Finally! Just how long did that _stupido_ traffic take us?" **Stupid** I complained, throwing my arms in exasperation as we finally parked in the garage.

Feliciano gave me an apologetic look, before shutting off the engine.

"(F/n)'s probably asleep by now. Even the curtains are drawn." He observed quietly as we made our way to the front door.

My head was slightly pounding. Spain is such a ruckus and is as chaotic and lively as I remember. 

"... B-Big brother?" I looked over at Feliciano who was casting a sheepish smile.

 _"C'è un problema?"_ **Is there a problem** I asked, fixing my gaze onto the unmoving doorknob.

"... I don't have the key."

**＿** **|** **￣** **|○**

I growled as I grabbed the sleeve of his coat and dragged my luggage to the backdoor.

"I will deal with you tomorrow. Just get inside, _idiota_." **Idiot** I pushed him inside after opening the door quietly. Thankfully she kept it open.

"Are you sure she's asleep?" I hissed to him, placing my luggage by the door. I can clean up tomorrow.

"Of course! It's already late, she can't still be up." Feliciano replied.

The lights immediately switched on and a shriek escaped his lips. In an instant, (F/n) was on my back, in a choking hold.

"Ack! _Qualcuno mi tolga questa ragazza di dosso!_ " **Someone get this girl off me!** I wheezed as I managed to pry her struggling figure off.

"Lovino?" She mumbled in disbelief. I gave her a half-hearted glare before my features softened, noticing the tears streaming down her already pink and puffy face.

"I'll get things ready upstairs." I heard Feliciano mutter quietly, leaving us to some privacy.

I quickly pulled her into my arms where she sobbed ever so quietly and sniffled silently into my jacket. Placing a comforting kiss at the top of her head, I glanced down at her.

"Why are you crying?" I inquired gently, running my hands through her slightly tangled hair, feeling her slender arms wrap around my torso, just how I liked it.

"I thought you were a freaking burglar, idiot!"

"Now why would you think that?"

"What, what do you mean, _why_ _would you think that_? You left me here with nothing but a cat and a mind full of worries! How was I supposed to know that you were not some weird, drunk geezer trying to get into people's houses?"

I rolled my eyes and did what I've wanted to do all week. Kiss her.

**\---**

(F/n) slowly closed her eyes, savouring the moment as her arms slithered upwards and wrapped themselves around her lover's neck. Deepening the kiss, the brunette pulled her even closer, letting one of his hands travel down and hoist a leg up, pressing it against his hipbone. His other hand stayed at the small of her back, keeping her flush against him.

Pulling away for a brief second, (F/n) managed a short, "I've missed you" before her lips were captured once more into a feverish lock with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Wattpad on Aug 28, 2015.


End file.
